The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, thus allowing the CMOS sensor package module to be integrated into portable electronic devices with smaller sizes such as mobile phones or notebooks. However, when a glass filter is directly fixed on an image sensor through glue, or when the glass filter is separated from the image sensor, the glass filter would be titled relative to the image sensor.